Chicago Newsies Style
by Kiki Morte
Summary: It's the Broadway musical Chicago done with the Newsies.
1. All That Jazz

Shot: Here's my new series of songfics. I love the musical Chicago, so I'm doing Chicago Newsies Style. I am going to follow the basic plotline of Chicago but I am going to change some to a lot to fit my needs for the story. Trust me it will still be good *Off to side* At least I hope so. *Back to readers* Hope you enjoy. I am going to need several people to fill a few spots for me. One is Mary Sunshine. The second is a therapist that I am adding. Third is the announcer of each act. And last is several reporters. Leave in your review or e-mail me if you want in. Remember not all will be used.

Disclaimers: Though I love them, they still don't belong to me. But one day, when I rule the world, it will all be mine. MWAHAHAHAHA. *walks off laughing evilly. Not watching where she is going and walks into a wall* OWWW.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Crutchy runs around backstage as best he can with a crutch. Showgirls and guys are all around him. Crutchy pushes past them all and runs to a dressing room. The door is labeled *David & Sarah Jacobs*. He knocks on the door three times, "Five minutes to curtain, Jacobs."

He runs back the way he came.

In a hotel room, a block away. David Jacobs stares down at the two bodies in front of him. He throws on his jacket and runs out the door towards Irving Hall theatre. He runs in the backstage door and towards his dressing room. Crutchy stops him, "David I thought you were here already. Where's Sarah?"

David pushed Crutchy away, "She's sick. It's solo tonight, Crutchy."

Crutchy paused, "Sure you don't want to cancel."

David stared at him, "Positive."

David enters his dressing room and pulls off his jacket. He starts to frantically scrub his hands under water. Blood mixes with water as it washes down the drain. David inspects his hands, he's relieved to see all the blood is gone. He quickly changes out of his brown pants and blue shirt into a stunning black tux with sparkling blue trim. He runs out of the dressing just as the opening music starts. He runs onstage and stops in the middle. He pops his head up at a single note and starts singing, "Come on babe, why don't we paint the town? And all that Jazz."

He suddenly realizes he has to sing both parts of the song, "I'm gonna rouge my knees and pull my stockings down. And all that Jazz. Start the car I know a whoopee spot where the gin is cold but the piano's hot. It's just a noisy hall where there's a nightly brawl. And. All. That. Jazz. Ah slick your hair and wear your buckle shoes, and all that Jazz, I hear that father Dip is gonna blow the blues Ha ha and all that Jazz. Hold on hun, we're gonna bunny hop, I brought some aspirin now that's your nightly drug. If you wanna shake apart and want a brand new start to do that Jazz."

Show girls and guys come out on stage dancing and singing, while David slips offstage. Offstage are two police officers, the first one steps forward and starts handcuffing David while the second speaks, "David Jacob you are under arrest for the murder of your husband Jack Kelly and your sister Sarah Jacob"

On stage, the show girls and guys continue, "Ah you're gonna see her shake a shimmy shake. And all that Jazz. Ah she's gonna shimmy till her garters break, And all that Jazz. Show a place to fun and cuddle ah her mother's blood is curdle, if she's here, her baby's queer for all that jazz."

As the showgirls and guys sang, years passed. It was two years later when David reappeared on the stage in a gray prison outfit. He belted out, "Kinda fast, we're playing fast and loose and all that jazz."

Guys in prison outfits joined him on stage and echoed, "And all that jazz."

David sang back, "Ah right up here is where I store the juice and all that jazz."

The guys echoed, "And all that jazz."

David laughed and continued, "Ah come on babe we're gonna brush the sky. I betcha Lucky Lucy's never been this high. Up in the stratosphere, I play it loud and clear. And all. That. Jazz."

In an apartment in uptown Manhattan, two males argued loudly. The first, a tall browned haired boy with pleading eyes asked, "So that's final, huh Snitch."

The other boy, Snitch nodded, "Yeah, I'm afraid so, Skitts."

Skittery walked to his dresser and pulled out a gun. Snitch had turned his back to Skittery. Skittery pointed the gun at Snitch, "OH Snitch."

Snitch turned around, "Yeah, what is it?"

Skittery shook his head, "Nobody walks out on me."

The gun fired three times. Snitch laid dead on the ground. Skittery quickly pulled a sheet over his body and prepared the story he would tell his husband when he came home.

Back at the prison theater.

David was finishing his song, "No I know what's right. But oh, I love my life and all. That. Oh Jazz. That jazz."

The prisoners jumped to their feet applauding. David quickly exited the stage.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Shot: Yes, that's where I'm ending it. That is where the song ends. It's gonna be a song a chapter. Yeah I know some of the words in the song were prolly off but I'm just going off of my soundtrack, so I'm sorry. Again please read and review and Let me know if you want in. First choice of character in this goes to Legs and Seraph because they have reviewed every one of my songfics thus far. Enjoy. 

*Walks off humming "All That Jazz"*


	2. Funny Honey

Shot: I'm so happy that people are liking my Newsies/Chicago thing. Well here's chapter two for you. The song is "Funny Honey", Enjoy. Oh Klover. You're the announcer. I'm using you pen name as your name, and your description that you sent me for Newsies in college. Only I'm keeping your hair brown.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Jake tiredly walked into his apartment. He flicked on the light and nearly tripped over a sheet on the ground. Skittery sat on the edge of the bed ringing his hands together. Jake furrowed his brow, "Skitts darling, what happened?"

Skittery whispered, "I was asleep and this man came through the window. A burglar. I shot him, I was so scared. Oh Jake. Please, say you did it. You know with my father's reputation, and everything I did before I met you, I'll be hanged for this. You, you'll get off easily. Please."

Jake nodded, "Yeah sure thing Skittery. Sure thing."

At the prison theater

A tall girl with shoulder length brown hair and deep blue eyes steps forward on the stage. She yelled out to the crowd, "Hi boys. I'm Klover. And today, for his first number ever, Mr. Skittery Hart singing a song of love and devotion dedicated to his dear husband, Jake."

A second Skittery appears onstage. He is dressing in the gray prison outfit. He steps forward and starts singing softly, "Sometimes I'm right, sometimes I'm wrong, but he doesn't care, he'll string along. He loves me so, that funny honey of mine. Sometimes I'm down, sometimes I'm up, but he follows round like some droopy-eyed pup. He loves me so, that funny honey of mine. He ain't no sheik, that's no great pyshique (A/N I know that is spelled wrong but my comp isn't giving me the correct spelling). Lord knows he ain't got the smarts. But look at that soul I'll tell ya that whole, is a whole lot greater then the some of his parts. And if you knew him like me, I know you'd agree what if the world slandered my name, why he'd be right there taking the blame. He loves me so and it all suits me fine. That funny sunny honey hubby of mine."

At the apartment.

A police officer stands talking to Jake and Skittery. Jake spoke, "Well, a man has a right to protect his home and his loved ones right. Well I come home from the garage tonight, and I see him climbing through the window. Skittery, there, sleeping like an angel, an angel. I feared for his life, so I grabbed my gun from the dresser and I fired three times."

Police officer sighed, "Sounds like an open and shut case. Let's see his name was Snitch Riccio."

Jake scratched his head, "Snitch Riccio, how can he be a burglar? Skittery knows him. Oh he lied to me. He told me he was a burglar. Burglar huh?"

Police officer looked between the two men, "You mean he was dead when you got home?"

Jake nodded, "Yeah, he had him covered with a sheet and everything. Telling me this cock and bull story about a burglar, and how I should say I did it cause I've never done anything bad in my life and I was sure to get off."

Skittery, with panic in his eyes, "But it's true, he's a burglar."

Police officer nodding sarcastically, "Sure thing, a burglar. Don't worry you're get plenty of time to plead your case before a jury before you hang for murder."

At the prison.

Skittery's voice fills with hatred, "Now he shot off his trap. I can't stand that sap. Look at him go ratting, ratting on me. With just one more brain what a half-wit he'd be. If they string me up. I'll know, I'll know who brought the twine. That scummy, crummy, dummy hubby of mine."

At the apartment.

The police officer handcuffs Skittery, "Skittery Hart you are arrested for the murder of Snitch Riccio. This is a hanging case for sure. No motive, just a plain outright murder."

At the prison.

Klover steps forward, as Skittery sits back down in the audience. Klover applauding, "Wonderful Skittery. Now all of you hold tight while we go and get the Matron for you to escort you back to your cells."

Skittery leans over and whispers to the boy next to him, "Who's the Matron?"

The boy, David, laughs, "Matron Mama Shot Hunter, keeps her happy and you're fine."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Shot: Ah two chapters done. Go me. Yes I made myself Mama. I couldn't resist I love Mama Morton, she's great, favors for money, that sounds like me. Enjoy. As always read and review. Oh I still need a Mary Sunshine and several reporters for this. As you can see Klover is my announcer and the therapist is Ireland O'Reilly. Oh Ireland, either in your review or e-mail me at Linandgourry@hotmail.com, what you look like so I can put that in there. Oh and sorry for all the back and forth between the prison and the apartment. From now on everything takes place in the prison. Bye now. 


	3. When You're Good to Mama

Shot: This story has taken over my brain. It won't allow me to write anything else till I finish this one. Oh well, that means more updates for you. Enjoy chapter 3. If you want a disclaimer go read chapter 1. That is the one for the whole story.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Klover walked out onto the stage in front of tons of male prisoners. Klover smiled and shouted, "And now gentleman, the keeper of the keys, the countess of the clink, the mistress of murderers row, Mama Shot Hunter."

A girl with short reddish blonde hair stepped into the room. She walked onto the stage and pushed her back a little bit. Klover handed her two dollars, while the girl handed her a brightly polished shamrock necklace. Klover walked off the stage. The girl walked to the middle, "I'm Mama Shot Hunter. No need to fear guys, cause like I always say," she began to sing, "Ask any of the guys in my pen, they'll tell you I'm the biggest mother hen. I love them all and all of them love me. Because the system works, the system called reciprocity."

Music starts to play as Mama walked through the crowd exchanging various items for money. She sings again, "Got a little motto, always sees me through. When you're good to Mama, Mama's good to you. There's a lot of favors, I'm prepared to do. You do one for Mama. She'll do one for you. They say that life is tit for tat and that's the way I live. So I deserve a lot of tat for what I've got to give. Don't you know that this hand washes that one too. When you're good to Mama, Mama's good to you."

She stops in front of Skittery, "So you're the new guy."

Skittery nodded, "Yes ma'am."

Shot gave him a little hug, "Now stop that ma'am stuff, you call me Mama just like everyone else."

Shot walks up to the front, singing, "If you want my gravy, pepper my Ragu. Spice it up for Mama, she'll get hot for you. When they pass that basket folks contribute to, you put in for Mama, she'll put out for you. The folks atop the ladder are the ones the world adores. So boost me up my ladder, kid. And I'll boost you up yours. Let's all stroke together like the Princeton crew, when you're stroking Mama, Mama's stroking you. So what's the one conclusion I can bring this number too. When you're good to Mama, Mama's good to you."

As the music ended shouts of "Yeah Mama, thanks Mama" were heard. Skittery looked around scared. Shot suddenly put on a face of disgust, "All right boys. If I call your name, you get to visit Ireland O'Reilly today. If not it's back to your cells, boys. Racetrack Higgins."

A pure Italian looking boy stood up with disinterest.

Shot yelled, "Line up at the door Higgins, you know the routine. Dutchy Moor."

A boy with glasses and blonde hair stood and walked to the door. He muttered to himself the whole time, "Not guilty, not guilty."

Shot rolled her eyes, "Yeah, Moor, not guilty. Just like all the others here. Bumlets Lucero."

A boy with black hair and obvious Spanish roots stood and walked to the door.

Shot laughed, "No comment today Bumlets, I'm surprised. Mush Meyers."

A boy with a smile on his tanned face stood and strolled to the door.

Shot smiled back, "Ever happy, huh Mush. Snoddy Monroe."

A brown-haired boy stood and wiped his nose on his sleeve before walking to the door.

Shot beamed as she read the last name, "David Jacob. Oh and you the new guy, Skittery Hart."

Skittery and David stood and walked to the door. David stopped in front of Shot, "Mama, here's $50, you gonna make that phone call for me."

Shot tucked the money into her pocket, "Of course, dear. What wouldn't I do for my favorite little killer? Spot Conlon will be on the phone and here talking to you as soon as I get the other $50."

David sighed, "Always looking for more money, huh Mama."

Shot smirked, "Well Spot Conlon is the best."

David moved past Shot and out the door. Skittery stood next to her, "Uh Mama."

Shot looked at Skittery, "Yeah, Skittery, what can I do for you?"

Skittery bit his lip, "Who's Spot Conlon?"

Shot chuckled, "Only the best lawyer you could have. For $150, I'll call him for you."

Skittery furrowed his brow, "But, I'll get the money Mama."

Shot pushed him along, "Good boy."

The seven men walked out of the room followed by Shot. They walked down the hall and into a huge room. Seven chairs sat in a circle. Each boy took one chair. Shot left the room saying, "Ireland will be here soon. Behave boys."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Shot: Yay, go me. I love me in this. Ok, I just love the whole getting money thing. Ok enjoy and Ireland, I need you to send me what you look like so I can get the next chapter out ok. Bye now it's dinner time. Yummy turkey. 

*Walks off singing "All That Jazz" again*


	4. Cell Block Tango

Shot: Chapter 4 and my favorite song of all, "Cell Block Tango". Oh and a point to Frogger No Baka, if you don't like a story, don't read it. To everyone else, enjoy the story.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A young girl walked into the room. She walked into the center of the circle of chairs. She smiled sweetly, "Hi, boys. I'm Miss O'Reilly but please feel free to call me Ireland. I'm the new prisoner therapist. To better help you, I first need to hear your story."

Race, Bumlets, David, Snoddy, Mush, and Dutchy shared a look and then glanced at Ireland. 

Bumlets whispered, "POP."

Race sneered, "SIX."

Mush smiled, "SQUISH."

Dutchy shook his head, "UH UN."

David scoffed, "MANHATTAN."

Snoddy glared, "JONES."

Ireland backed into a chair.

Klover's voice could be heard through the door, "And now, the six merry murderers of the New York City Jail, in their rendition of the Cell Block Tango."

The six boys looked at each other, then at Ireland and sang out, "He had it coming, he had it coming. He only had himself to blame. If you'd a been there, if you'd a seen it. I betcha you would have done the same."

Ireland gasped slightly, "Bumlets, shall we start with you," she started nervously drumming her fingers on her clipboard.

Bumlets smirked, "Gladly. Ya know how some people have these little habits that get ya down."

Ireland quickly stopped drumming her fingers.

Bumlets smiled, "Like Swifty. Swifty liked to chew gum. No not chew. POP. Well I come home from the factory this one day and there's Swifty laying on the couch chewing. No not chewing. POPPING. So I said to him, I said, Swifty, you pop that gum one more time. And he did. So I took the shotgun off the wall and I fired two warning shots,"

Ireland nodded, "I see."

Bumlets hiked his eyebrows, "Inta his head. He had it coming, he had it coming. He only had himself to blame. If you'd a been there, if you'd a seen it. I betcha you would have done the same."

Ireland gasped, "Yes well. Mr. Higgins. Let's hear your story."

Racetrack swiped at the hair falling in his eyes, "Fine. Let's see, where to begin. I meet Itey Young from New York City about two years ago, and he told me he was single, and we hit it off right away. So we started living together. We'd go to work, we'd get home. I'd mix him a drink, we'd have dinner. Then I found out single my ass. Not only was he with someone else. But he was married to six other women. So that night when we got home. I mixed him his drink as usual. You know some guys just can't hold their arsenic."

Ireland put her hand to her chest, "Oh my."

Race smirked, "He had it coming, he had it coming. He took the power in his heart. And then he used it and he abused it. It wasn't murder it was not a crime."

Ireland looked at the seven boys in front of her, "Mr. Mush Meyers. Let's hear from you."

Mush's gaze turned deadly, "Now I'm standing in the kitchen carving up the chicken for dinner, when in storms my lover Blink in a jealous rage. "You been screwing the landlord," he says. And he kept saying, "You been screwing the landlord." Then he ran into my knife."

Ireland's face softened, "Oh you poor thing. Wrongly accused for your lover's stupidity."

Mush's smile returned, "He ran into my knife ten times."

Ireland's gaze landed on Dutchy, who was squirming in his chair, "You Dutchy Moor, what's your story?"

Dutchy started rapidly speaking Dutch. Snoddy nodded along with what he said and near the end held up his hand and stated, "But did you do it?"

Dutchy shook his head, "Uh Un. Not guilty."

Ireland shrugged, "If you say so Mr. Moor. Ah the famous David Jacobs. Everyone knows what they read in the paper. Now you tell us the truth."

David flashed a grin, "My sister Sarah and I did this double act and my husband Jack traveled around with us. Well the last number in our act we did these twenty acrobatic tricks in a row. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, splits, spread eagles, flip flops, backflips, one right after the other. Well this one night we were in Manhattan, the three of us, and we were in this hotel room boozing and having a few laughs when we run out of ice. So I went out to get some. I come back, open the door. There's Sarah and Jack doing number 17 the spread eagle. Well I was in such a state of shock, I completely blacked out I can't remember a thing."

Ireland sighed, "Your husband and sister having an affair behind your back like that and you get put in jail for their deaths."

David nodded, "I know, it wasn't until later when I was washing the blood off my hands I even knew they were dead. They had it coming, they had it coming. They had it coming all along. I didn't do it. But if I done it. How could you tell me that I was wrong?"

Ireland jotted down a few notes on her clipboard and glanced at Snoddy, "Well Mr. Monroe, it appears to be your turn."

Snoddy sighed, "I loved Pie-eater Jones. He was a real artistic guy. Sensitive, a painter. But he was always trying to find himself. He'd go out every night looking for himself. And on the way he found Boots, Snipeshooter, Slider, and Medda. I guess you can say we broke up because of artistic differences. He saw himself as alive and I saw him dead."

The six guys sang together, "The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum. The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum. They had it coming."

Ireland repeated, "They had it coming."

The guys nodded, "They had it coming."

Ireland nodded, "They had it coming."

The guys all leaned back in their chairs, "They had it coming all along."

Ireland nodded, "They had it coming all along."

The guys leaned forward, "And then they used it."

Ireland stuttered, "And then they used it."

The guys nodded, "And they abused it."

Ireland gasped slightly, "And they abused it."

The guys nodded, "How could you tell us that we were wrong? He had it coming."

Ireland repeated, "He had it coming."

The guys nodded, "He had it coming."

Ireland repeated, "He had it coming."

The guys nodded, "He only had himself to blame. If you'd a been there."

Ireland nodded, "If I'd a been there."

The guys nodded, "If you'd a seen it."

Ireland nodded, "If I'd a seen it."

The guys sang out, "I betcha you would have done the same."

Ireland gasped and grabbed her clipboard, "Our time is over for this session. Mr. Skittery Hart, we'll get to you next time."

The seven boys stood and filed out into the hall. Shot was waiting outside for them. She walked them back to their cells. At Skittery's, he touched her arm, "Mama. Wait a moment."

He went into the cell and grabbed a book of Shakespeare that he had been allowed to keep. He pulled out a hundred-dollar bill and handed to Shot, "Here Mama. It's all I have here."

Shot nodded, "You know Skittery, I'm gonna call Spot Conlon for you, for only a hundred. Just remember I don't always go easy on you. He'll be here tomorrow."

Shot started to walk away. Skittery yelled after her, "Oh thank you Mama, thank you."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Shot: I had too much fun writing that chapter. Next chapter, we meet Spot Conlon, the fast talking lawyer, who only cares about love. Remember reviews make me type faster. So review and I'll post the next chapter. Bye.


	5. All I Care About is Love

Shot: *Bows deeply* I would like to extend an apology to Frogger No Baka. Last week, when I posted my last chapter, my grandfather had passed away and I was fired from my job. I was not in a good place when I read your review and I misread it. I took it as you not liking it and I would like to apologize for that. I would also like to add that I wish I was able to look up the correct words. As I stated, I am working off my soundtrack from the Broadway play. Unfortunately I am unable to look up the words to the songs. My modem is broken and I am forced to use my parents Internet connection. They have stressed that I am not able to do anything except check my e-mail and read stories on ff.net. If I go to any other site and they discover this then I am banned from the computer for a month. I don't know about other fanfic writers but I would rather have slightly messed up words and access to the computer then correct words and be unable to post because I can't go on the computer. I guess that is it that I have to say. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter.

Disclaimer: Once again and with all chapter I don't own nothing. Any Ocs belong to themselves.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Skittery laid on the hard metal bed in his dark gray cell. Even his gray prison outfit couldn't bring any light to his cell. Skittery sighed and pulled out his book of Shakespeare. He flipped through to his favorite comedy, "A Midsummer's Dream", hoping that could bring him some happiness. Klover walked to his cell door, "Hey Skittery, how ya doing?"

Skittery groaned at being interrupted, "I guess I'm fine Klover. Just waiting for this Spot Conlon to arrive."

Klover smiled, "Well, wait no more. He just got here. I'm here to escort you to the meeting room."

Klover unlocked the door and Skittery stepped out. The two started walking down the long dim hallway. Skittery looked at Klover, "If it wasn't for the fact that you were taking me to see my lawyer for the first time, I'd believe you were leading me to my death."

Klover laughed slightly, "Need some way to put a little fear into you fellows."

Skittery nodded in response. He thought for a moment before speaking again, "So tell me about this Spot Conlon."

The two reached a door that said Meeting Room on the front. Klover started to open while answering Skittery's question, "He's the silver tongued prince of the court room. The one. \the only Mr. Spot Conlon."

Skittery raised an eyebrow and walked into the room. He took a seat at the rectangular brown table. Another door opened on the other side of the room. A short figure dressed in a gray pinstriped suit walked into the room. His sandy brown hair covering his eyes. He walked to the table and placed a folder on it. He lifted his head, so his eyes meet Skittery's straight on. Skittery nearly melted at the sight of the grayish-blue orbs that stared back at him. The boy smiled at Skittery and spoke, "I'm Spot Conlon, you must be Bryan 'Skittery' Hart."

Skittery was so enthralled with this figure before him and the melodic voice that he barely even heard what was spoken till his real first name was said. At the mention, of the name Bryan, Skittery snapped back from his daydream, involving him, Spot, and a sandy beach, to reality. Skittery nodded, "Yeah, I'm Skittery."

Spot smiled again, "Good, you can talk. So tell me what happened."

Skittery shrugged. He was all prepared with a lie, then he glanced into those cloudy ice colored eyes and the truth just spilled from his lips, "I was having an affair with Snitch Riccio. We worked together at a factory. I thought he loved me and I was all prepared to leave my "Husband" Jake. I call him my "Husband" but he was just my lover. Anyway, one night Snitch comes over while Jake was at work. Snitch told me it had been a laugh but we were through. I was angry, I mean come on, I end relationships not the other person. So I took the gun that Jake keeps in the dresser and shot him three times. Jake came home and I tried to get him to take the blame. He did at first, then he learned the name of the dead man lying on the floor of the apartment. He knew I was lying and having an affair. I mean Jake is slow but he's not a complete idiot. So they arrested me and here I am."

Spot nodded along taking notes every so often. Skittery ran his hand through his brown hair, "So what's this gonna cost me?"

Spot smiled again and raised his eyes to meet Skittery's. He scoffed slightly, "Money. I have enough money. There's something else I want."

Skittery furrowed his eyebrows together. He licked his lips and asked, "And what's that?"

Spot shrugged. His smile grew as he locked eyes with Skittery and refused to lose his gaze. He spoke slowly at first, "I want what every man wants. You see."

He paused as he thought about it. He spoke again in a singing voice, "I don't care about expensive thing, cashmere coats, diamond rings. Don't mean a thing. All I care about is love. That's what I'm here for. I don't about wearing silk cravats, ruby studs, satin spats. Don't mean a thing. All I care about is love. Give me two eyes of blue. Softly saying I need you. Let me see him standing there and honest mister I'm a millionaire. I don't care for any fine attire, Pulitzer might admire. No, no, not me. All I care about is love."

Skittery tried to break the gaze of Spot by looking away but Spot followed him. Spot sat on the table in front of Skittery. He gentle held his chin as he sang right to his face, "Show me short, soft brown hair. Curling down around the neck, when I see him running free. Keep your money that's enough for me. I don't care for driving Packard cars or smoking long cut cigars. No, no, not me. All I care about is pulling the guy in that's picking on you. Twisting the wrist that's turning the screw. All I care about is love."

Skittery nodded, "So in other words for payment, you want me to sleep with you."

Spot smiled, "Yeah, that's about the gist of it."

Skittery smirked, "Are you worth it?"

Spot scoffed at this comment, "Am I worth it? Am I worth it? Listen kid. I could leave you here to hang but you're too cute to die. So tomorrow, I have a couple of trials. You come and watch me. If I get them all off, you give me what I want for payment. If I don't, I'll still take you on as a client but you pay me whatever amount of money you want."

Skittery stroked his chin in thought. He lowered his eyes and spoke softly, "How many trials you have tomorrow?"

Spot nodded in approval of the deal, "I have four. The first is at 10 o'clock. Anthony 'Racetrack' Higgins, the second is John 'Snoddy' Monroe, third is Dominic 'Bumlets' Lucero, and the last is Michael 'Mush' Meyers."

Skittery gasped at the names of the people on trial tomorrow. He thought to himself, "I won't have to sleep with Spot Conlon, the stories I heard from them in therapy last week. They'll all hang. They're all as guilty as I am, no lawyer no matter how good he's supposed to be will be able to get them off."

Skittery smiled, "I'll take that deal. You get all four of them off and I'll sleep with you as payment for being my lawyer. But I got a deal of my own. Whether it's sleeping with you or giving you money, you don't get anything unless I get off Scot-free."

Spot nodded and stuck out his hand, "Deal."

Skittery took his hand and was quickly pulled into a kiss with Spot. Spot released Skittery's hand and mouth, and got off the table. Skittery sat back in the chair, reeling. Spot opened the door, he turned and said in a husky voice, "That's what I thought. I'll talk to Mama and get everything set for tomorrow so you can come and see me in action."

Skittery just nodded as he watched Spot exit the room. He spoke outloud to himself, "So that was Spot Conlon. I almost hope he does win all the trials tomorrow."

Skittery opened his door to see Klover waiting outside it. The two walked back down the hall to his cell but Skittery barely noticed as he continued with his daydream about him, Spot, and that sandy beach, only this time they were both shirtless and kissing passionately. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Shot: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Again Frogger, I apologize. Any creative criticism is welcomed. Please be kind though, don't make it harsh. Many don't realize that flames do hurt writers even if they are only meant as criticism, if worded wrong, it might make someone not want to write. As always read and review. Oh and next chapter there is no song. And I need Aura, who is gonna be Mary Sunshine to send me a description of herself please. Bye now. 


End file.
